


Brat

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Swearing, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Ivar and reader DO NOT get along. At. All. The sons of Ragnar try to help them see eye to eye which leads to a very long night.





	Brat

“Can you not do that?!” I’d finally lost it. I couldn’t fucking take it anymore! Here I was, eating my dinner with the sons of Ragnar, as usual and just as usual Ivar was right next to me. Annoying me to no end.

Ivar got me hot and bothered in more ways than one. That bratty prince attitude, thinking he of all the brothers, were the one true heir. His cocky arrogance and clever sharp remarks that could cut down the largest of men in a heartbeat.

Ivar only turned his head to the side in the slightest, eyeing me devilishly and rubbed his chiseled jaw on his shoulder. That fucking sly grin of his growing more and more sinister on its way up to his eyes, shinning with glee and satisfcation.

“Do what, Y/N?” he asked, acting as innocent as one possibly could. “You mean, this?” He did it again! That spolied brat scraped his knife and fork along the stone edge of his plate. The shrill grating streak of his utensils made me shudder. I could still hear it even when he stopped.

“Yes, that, you idiot!” I shouted and banged my hands on the table.

The other brothers sat across the table from us, their eyebrows all raised, shocked looks on their faces. Hvitserk held onto his chicken leg, mouth open about to bite into it but stopped halfway through.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Ivar shrugged quickly, looking as smug as possible. “All you had to do was ask me nicely.”

“You,” I breathed harshly, throwing down my own fork and stabbing the table with my knife, “You are uncontrollable! Ask you nicely?! Nice?! How’s this for fucking nice, Boneless?!” I drawled his not so desired nickname out with a bob of my head, “FUCK YOU! Fuck you, you…spoiled brat!”

Ivar bore his eyes into mine, murdering me with them I was sure. I watched him grind his jaw, clenching his hands together on top of the table. The room was dead silent as if no one else was there.

Suddenly his manners changed and he broke out in laughter, tossing his head back, being as dramatic as possible. Seeing him laugh at me only made my hatred for him grow even more.

I didn’t hate Ivar for who he was, that was just him in my eyes. Growing up with him and his brothers was all well and good up until Ivar and I became adults. That was when the bickering started. I hated him for how he made me feel. Having a strong connection to someone like him was rare. Very fucking rare. And I wasn’t about to let my unspoken feelings for him get in the way of that.

The only thing I hated more was no matter how much he treated me like shit, said inappropriate and obscene things to me, was the fact that I wanted it. Gods did I want it! Sometimes rubbing my thighs together just to dull the ache. Telling me in a not-so-subtle way that he wanted me in his bed, begging underneath him.

When I’d open my mouth to quip back at him, he’d just brush it off, telling me there was no way he’d ever mean that. I was just some toy for him to play with. My secret, was that I wanted to be Ivar’s little play thing.

I wanted him to do all those things to me and then some. But you just can’t go around telling one of your closest friends that. Can’t just say, ‘Yes, Ivar. Use me, hurt me. Humiliate me, punish me, hold me down while you destroy my cunt.’ No, you definitely can NOT say those sort of things. Not out loud anyway. I hated him for making me feel this way and I damn well needed to get it out, somehow. Apparently me yelling was one of them.

“You hear her, brothers?” he looked at them one by one and then settled on me, “Y/N, here seems to think I care what she has to has say. That I care what a silly little girl thinks of me. Brat or no brat, Sweetness, you will respect me. You forget I am a prince and you, definitely not you Y/N, are worthy enough for a high title such as mine. You are useless. I’m almost, almost surprised no man in Kattegat is brave enough to bed you. Or wed you for that matter, still no ring hmm? How unfortunate! A man should just take you and breed with you, nothing more. You are of course beautiful, but..” he upped his insults up higher and higher and it made my blood boil.

All I could see was red as I watched his pouty mouth curl up into a petty smile, and tapped his finger to his temple. “Not too smart up top, eh? I bet you’d like for me to take you,” his smile was now far darker and I couldn’t help but once again will myself to do something with my thighs under the table to help the wetness I was feeling.

It was then that I remembered we weren’t alone, his brothers were dumbfounded at Ivar’s little outburst. Bjorn stood from the head of the table, shaking his head and warning Ivar not say anything else. Don’t push Y/N, he said right before his brother finished spitting words at me.

“Don’t tell me what to do! I’ll talk to this bitch however I want and she’d probably let me!” He barked at his older brother, a scowl on his smooth face.

That’s it! I yelled and grabbed at Ivar’s shirt, yanking him down to the floor with a loud thud. He looked up at me in shock, his useless legs hanging over the bench. He didn’t expect me to do that, let alone jump on top of him and start shaking him and wailing on his chest and arms.

I heard the quick scramble of boots running around the table to stop me. Ivar was trying to fight me off, growling at me and reaching for my flying fists. Before any of the brothers could stop I saw an opportunity and took it. I swung my hand down hard on the side of Ivar’s cheek with a loud smack.

Ivar stopped moving and glared up at me, rolling his tongue out to check for blood. There was a small cut at the corner of his mouth, he licked it before wiping it away with the back of his hand.

“ENOUGH!” Bjorn’s stern voice echoed throughout the cabin as he grabbed me off his brother. Bjorn held me tight in the air while I kicked and screamed for him to let me go.

He didn’t listen but I didn’t care about that. What I did care about was the way Ivar was looking at me. For the first time ever, I think Ivar felt he found his match. I had possibly made one of the most unpredictable men in our relm, speechless. Unsure. Excited.

I watched him lick his lips hungrily as Sigurd and Hvitserk wrapped their arms under his and hoisted him up. Steadying Ivar as they walked him over to the bed, asking if he was alright, his eyes never leaving mine when he nodded his answer.

“Enough is enough, between the two of you! We’ve all fucking had it! Do you understand?” Bjorn’s strong voice vibrated through me before he set me down and pointed over to a chair in the corner of the room. “Y/N, you sit down over there. Ivar move over to face her. This little rivalry or tension or whatever this is,” he pointed at each of us, glaring, “You two have going on, ends here. Okay? It all stops today, understood?”

I pouted my way over to the chair and sat down defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff.

“Oh little Y/N,” Ivar taunted and had actually listened to Bjorn on the first ask and moved along the bed, pulling himself over to the side so he sat in front of me. “Following orders like a good little girl.”

“SHUT UP!” I jumped up from the chair, screeching the legs on the floor as I stood and tried to pounce at him. If only Bjorn weren’t in the way I would have, too.

“HEY! What did I just say? This bullshit is over! You two are going to stay in here for as long as it takes for you to get along.” I sat back down once Bjorn was done speaking.

“You can’t tell me what to do, brother. I do as I please, when I please.” Ivar answered, as arrogant as ever and all I could was roll my eyes and press my thighs together. Gods, he got so dreamy when he opened his smart ass mouth. That mouth…fuck me.

“I can, Ivar and I will. No one leaves until it is settled. We will wait outside until you two come to an agreement. One that does not involve killing the other or trying to cut off ones’ pinky.”

“Why are you looking at me?!” Ivar exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “It was just a joke…scared the shit out of Harald though.” He mused and I tried to hide my smile at the memory and looked away.

“I mean it,” Bjorn looked between the both of us, scolding us like we were one of his children, “Figure this shit out and quick. Compromise, for the love of Odin!” Bjorn shook his head once more and ushered the other boys out of the cabin.

….

Now it was just me and Ivar. Alone. Waiting for the other to do something, say something. My heart was pounding so loudly in my ears I thought for sure Ivar could hear it. I looked everywhere around the cabin but at him, I just couldn’t. We hadn’t been left alone together all that often lately, it felt strange yet comforting in an odd sort of way.

I felt him watching me as I uncrossed my arms, only to cross them again hastily. I felt so nervous, so vulnerable by being left alone with Ivar. No man had ever looked at me the way he was right now. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter, my skin flushing pink.

“I’ll accept your apology when you are ready to give it to me,” Ivar said after a few more awkward minutes, “I’ll wait.”

“Ha! You really expect me to aplolgize to you? Ivar, you are too much.”

“You owe me one, brat!” He yelled and slapped the bed with both hands. If he could, I bet he’d stomp his feet too.

“I do not! Grow up! You’re a little too old to be throwing tantrums, don’t you think?” I smirked at the way Ivar opened his mouth to speak but closed it when nothing was coming out.

“You’re a bitch, you know that, Y/N? You,” he leaned on his elbows on the tops of his knees and pointed at me directly, “You need to be put in your place.”

“My place, huh? And what glorious place would that be, Boneless?” I scoffed and quickly looked up at him. I was met with a clever grin, I could literally see him working something out in his head.

“Hmm, your place should be on your knees at my feet. Worshiping me like you should be. Yet you put up such a fight, such a front that you talk yourself out of it every time. I know you, Y/N. You know, I know you. Don’t be afraid.”

I couldn’t think straight. My brain was foggy and any sort of thought or witty comeback had left me long ago. I swallowed hard and tried my hardest not to get caught shifting my legs together. I was completely soaked and I was terrified but so turned on at the same time.

“I-I’m not afraid,” I cleared my throat, “Especially not afraid of you.“ 

"Hmm, and who are you trying to convice, pet? Me or yourself?”

Oh fuck. I was tip toeing on thin ice now. I could just as easily leave the cabin or slap him again. Bust through the door and run home, hide myself away for awhile. While I’m at it, maybe I’ll just borrow one of Floki’s boats and coast out in the fjord for a few days. But no, I didn’t want that at all. I hated him for being right, he did know me and quite well by the sound of it.

“Thought so. I am tired of fighting with you, it’s getting boring now. Do you want to know what I’d rather be doing? Would you like to guess?”

This was getting out of control and fast. Where had my fighting spirit gone? Where were my words? The only I knew for sure, was that I needed him to keep going. Keep telling me all these dirty thoughts of his. Praying he wanted to act them out.

“What?” Was that my voice? It sounded so different, breath uneven and unsure but thick with lust. Maybe our mutual hatred was nothing more than sexual tension gone to shit.

“So eager, Y/N,” Ivar tsked me, lazily tonguing over his bottom lip. I wanted nothing more than to feel his tongue somewhere else. If we didn’t stop or start this I don’t know if I could safely walk out that door.

Not with my arousal soaking its way through my tights, making my legs sticky. I could feel my body pulsing and aching for him and I couldn’t get the image of me doing as he said out of my head.

“Why don’t you come over here and I will tell you.” He smirked and that was all it took. My willpower went right out the front door like his brothers.

Shit, his brothers! They were outside, like Bjorn had said. We couldn’t possibly do anything with them there..right?

As soon as I stood, I instantly regretted it. I could feel the cool air of the cabin hit my core like a wave crashing onto the rocks. I was so wet, when the air hit me I almost fell over. The cool air hitting my heat was close to being all I needed to come right on the spot. What a mess that would’ve been, literally.

“Very eager,” Ivar smiled happily, calling me to him with his finger, as if I were a small child, “I like that. I know you will want to please me.”

“I make no guarantees,” I found my voice, teasing him as I closed the gap between us, standing practically on top of Ivar. “But your brothers are just outside, wouldn’t want you to get embarrassed when you can’t get your dick hard.”

Ivar laughed at that, reaching out and grabbing my wrist, pulling me to stand with my legs on the outside of his, inadvertently making me spread my legs.

What I didn’t expect was Ivar putting my hand down on his thigh, almost at the junction of where his hip bone met the top of his leg. I watched with wide eyes as he slid it over the now very noticeable bulge in his pants.

“Dumb brat,” he laughed and moaned at the same time when I continued rubbing him after he let go of my wrist, letting me take over. “I was hard the second you slapped me!”

I licked my lips at the thought of it. “I want you to do it again.”

“What?”

The look of annoyance was present as he sighed and rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist and this time yanked me down. I fit in his lap perfectly, my now throbbing heat bumping into his erection. I bit my lip hard when he shifted me in his lap, holding up the hand I hit him with earlier.

“Y/N, please pay attention.” Fuck, why did he have to condescend me?

“I am! Don’t act like I’m stupid!”

“Then stop acting stupid, stupid!” Ivar grabbed at both of my hands and held them tightly behind my back.

“Keep it up and you won’t get anything out of me! I’ll get off you and leave right now, Boneless! Don’t tempt me!”

“Or what?!” He shouted even louder, causing his voice to rumble up through me from my most sensitive place. “You’ll once again back out of what you really want?! I wouldn’t be surprised.”

"You don’t know what I want.”

He looked at me then, his beautiful blue eyes had transformed into almost black pools, completely blown out in seduction. He bit his lip and I wanted to feel it between my teeth.

“Then tell me.” He asked lowly, staring at my mouth, waiting for me to speak.

I couldn’t tell him what I really wanted! I wanted too, I was already in his lap, feeling his cock twitch against my center, every few seconds. What more could be done? Ivar and I were slowly grinding into new territory here, we had crossed over into something new and exciting.

“Should I guess-”

“I want you,” I blurted out, breathier than I wanted it too. Ivar looked stunned then interested in what more I had to say.

“Go on.” He pulled on my wrists, crushing them together just enough to hurt me. That was both of our mistakes. A deep feral moan sailed right out of my mouth and rang up to Ivar’s ears. The look on his face was wild.

“I see,” he licked and bit him lip again, “You like it rough, do you?”

I didn’t even try to stop myself from shaking my head YESYESYES.

“Aha and what else, hmm?” Ivar squeezed my hands again, they were starting to tingle from loss of circulation, but that only added to the situation I was currently in.

“Use your voice, pet.”

“I-I can’t,” I shook and hung my head, I felt too embarrassed, too ashamed to actually tell him anything. I wanted too but I didn’t know if I could really voice it out loud.

“Sure you can,” he urged me on, ducking his head to see me threw my cascade of hair. I brought my head up with him, studying his face. I don’t think I’d ever seen him up this close. How had I not noticed the light spray of freckles just along the bridge of his nose? How straight his teeth were, how tuggable his growing hair looked…

He gripped my hands with one of his own now and brought the other up to my face. He stroked my cheek before he slapped my face lightly. I opened my mouth on instinct to say something when he grazed his thumb along my bottom lip, tracing it.

“Just open your mouth like a good girl and tell me what you want. If you don’t, how will I know what to do, hmm?” As if I wasn’t a sopping mess in his lap before, I felt my pussy clench on command with his words. I tried to bite back the moan than followed but to no avail.

“There she is. There’s my girl. Tell me, Y/N.”

I panted in his lap, I couldn’t help but breathe out of control. The effect IVar was having on me was driving me crazy. I knew it wouldn’t take much more of this for me to finally release.

“I-I want you. I want you to..use me. I’m all yours.” There. I said it.

“Little one wants to be mine for the night, huh?”

I shook my head no, “As long as you want me.”

“I like the sound of that. What if I told you this is what I’ve wanted. Every time we fight and argue I lay in my bed and think about you. Having you like this, controlling you. Making you feel so fucking good until you can’t stand it. Until you’re just begging for me, needing me the way I need you.” We were both breathing erratically, staring at each other, mapping out the others features. “T-then and only when I feel like it, I’ll take you, claim you as mine. Fucking you as hard as you need it and all you can remember is my fucking name. Gods, I want that. I want it..”

“So do I.” I moaned out when he once again shifted me in his lap.

Then there was nothing but his mouth attacking mine. The kiss was pure Ivar, all lust, tongue and teeth. He nipped my bottom lip and ran his tongue along it and then slipped it in, running his tongue over my own. He let go of my wrists and then his hands were everywhere, gripping my hips, digging his fingers harshly into my skin.

He moaned into my mouth and a chill slid up my spine. There was no way I could take much more of this. Ivar gasped in between each kiss, leaving us both breathless, especially when my fingers found his hair. I scratched his scalp with my nails, he hissed and grabbed at my hips even tighter, bruising them for sure.

He pulled away as quickly as he kissed me, my mouth chasing after his. He looked completely satisfied with himself, nodding at my swollen lips.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me any longer than I could you. Took a long time to break you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do right now.” Ivar mouthed over my cheek before pushing me off his lap and I fell to the floor with a thud.

“What the fuck?” I pouted from the floor. The look he gave me was so intoxicating. He cocked his head to the side, looking down at my at his feet. Just like he wanted.

“You look so fucking pretty down there, Y/N. Let’s see what you look like on your knees. Go on.” He waved a hand at me with a smile, watching me as I started to get up.

“I’d like to see you on your knees, Boneless.” I grumbled not so quietly when I felt the sharp tug on my hair, his fingers winding it on top of my head. He pulled me up by my hair and I squealed at the grip, my hands flying to his knees.

“You’re going to regret that, brat.” He stared down at me, his eyes clouded with want and need and I had never felt this turned on before in my life.

Ivar made a sound at the back of his throat before he spit on me, it dripped down the side of my mouth. Acting on pure lust alone, I stuck my tongue out of the corner and took some of it away. Ivar’s eyes widened at that, his cheeks growing pink.

“Undo these.” He let my hair go, only to pet at it and push some behind my ear. He looked down at his buckled legs and I fumbled with the clasps, tearing them away, tossing them to the floor. He praised me, petting my head lovingly. Telling me how much of a good girl I was being and that he’d reward me for it later.

“Now?” I asked as I ran my hands up his thighs, squeezing them on my way up.

“I said later, Y/N. You really need to learn to pay attention.” He teased and grabbed the hem of his shirt and tossed it away. “Now you.” He pointed and I did what he asked quickly, yanking it over my head, only for me to get my arms caught. Not my finest moment.

I tried to get them free, but I was stuck. Ivar didn’t seem to mind when he chuckled after catching his breath. He really didn’t mind when I twisted my body to get free. Ivar took advantage of my situation and pawed at my exposed chest, massaging them with his rough hands.

“Ivar! Help me!” I cried and keened at the way he pinched me. Each nipple between his thumbs and forefingers. I pushed my chest further into his hands. “Please!”

He was quick to untangle me, tossing my shirt to the growing pile on the floor and laughing at my glaring face. “See, I told you you’d beg.”

“You’re going to be the one begging, asshole.” I spat and reached for the strings on his pants. I got them untied rather quickly, smiling to myself when Ivar helped me to lift his hips and pulled down his pants.

My eyes widened only for the briefest of seconds, there was no way I was going to let him get the upper hand now. If I wanted him to beg I’d better keep this little act up.

Ivar was a lot bigger than I thought and I was not expecting him to be dripping precum either. I straightened myself out and set to work, one of my hands going for the base, knowing damn well not all of him would fit in my mouth.

Ivar growled loudly, his deep voice echoing in the cabin was like music to my ears and it only urged me on. I felt my lips hit the top of my twisting hand, swallowing as much of him as I could. I could hear Ivar’s breath hitching more erratically, a hand cupping the back of my head before he grabbed my hair out of the way so he could watch.

“That’s it, fuck. You look so good with my cock in your mouth.” He pushed on my head a little more while I choked. I had let out too much saliva and my hand slipped causing me to lose balance and I ended up deep throating him. 

“FUCK!” Ivar shouted when we both felt the tip of his prick hit the back of my throat. I moaned when I pulled back, only for Ivar to take control and fucked my mouth even harder. Keeping my pace steady.“Damn that mouth, Y/N.” He sighed and pulled me off him, a string of spit still connecting me to him.

He mumbled something and pulled me up by my hair again, pulling me up his body, our heaving chests matching each other perfectly. He caught my lips with his own, biting at my lips and tongue. I followed suit when he yanked at my hair, making me stand as he finally let go.

Ivar got rid of his pants and pushed himself back along the bed, resting against the headboard. One hand wiped at the sweat on his hairline and smoothed down his fucking beautiful face, while the other slowly stroked himself.

“You want this, hmm?” He asked and bit his lip as I ripped off my own pants. We had never seen each other naked before but oddly enough it didn’t seem awkward. It felt…right.

“I bet you do. Want my cock back down that slutty fucking throat of yours again. So eager for me. I’m going to make you feel so good, Y/N. Fuck look at you..just so damn beautiful.” He sighed and fisted his cock just a little bit faster as I watched him flutter his eyes closed.

Here was my chance. I crawled up the bed quickly and with his eyes still closed, I wrapped my mouth around him again. He grunted and his blown out eyes met mine.

“Fuckfuckfuckfu-” Ivar was mumbling incoherently and grabbing at the blankets beneath him tightly.

I tore my mouth away quickly and climbed on top of him, leaning over him with my hand on his hard chest while I busied the other around his cock. I gripped him tight, jerking him a few times before lining him up with my dripping entrance.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and sank down. Taking my time, enveloping him in sections until he was moaning my name as our hips finally met.

“Oh fuck! You’re so fucking tight, Y/N and wet.” He moaned and looked down at where our bodies joined, clawing at the blankets when I started to roll my hips. He watched intently as his cock disappeared inside me over and over.

“Yeah? Was I good to you?” I rocked off him, instead leaning up and grabbed at my breasts, kneading them, squeezing them together for him.

“Fuck, yes. Yes, you were a good girl for me. So goo-wait!” I climbed off him and rolled over next to him. I panted and kept eye contact with him for a second then trailed a hand down to my sex and moved my fingers to circle my clit. I bucked my hips up into my own hand, feeling just how wet I really was.

“Now it’s your turn to be good to me.” He brought his eyes back up to mine and grinned as he licked his lips.

I continued to touch myself while Ivar left sloppy open mouthed kisses and bites along my skin. After taking his sweet time, much to my protest, he finally made his way down to my patiently waiting cunt.

He laid between my legs, one arm circling under my thigh while the other pinched at the skin of the other. He looked up at me when I climbed up on my elbows. I had to see this! He spread my legs apart harshly and with a drawn out groan, Ivar nipped his way to my heat and slowly licked me from bottom to the top with the flat of his tongue. I shrieked, bucking my hips up, but he pushed my hips down and even further apart as he continued.

“Fuck, Ivar!” I tried to roll my hips up again and again was denied. I needed release and his tongue was going to help. And in true Ivar fashion he moved his mouth away from my wet pussy.

“You like that? You want to ride my face? Want me to make you cum with just my mouth, little one? I’ll do it. A thousand times, until you can’t take-”

“Stop talking!” I growled and grabbed the back of his head with both hands, snaking them through his hair and shoved his face back to my waiting sex. I felt him smile against my pussy as his mouth got back to work. He attacked it like he did my mouth, nips and extra long licks.

He was doing some type of pattern that was getting me so close to my orgasm, that I couldn’t think straight. Ivar was eating me out and sounded happy to do so if all those sounds coming from him were anything to go by.

“S-so good. So good, please. D-don’t stop! Don’t stop!” I shouted and felt my walls clench and my stomach felt extremely hot. I was close I could taste it. That is until he tortured me again, slowing his movements from flicking my clit and to taking long dips between my folds. “Please! Please!”

I squirmed and he went back to that pattern. It wasn’t until right before I came for the first time, did I recognize it. It was wasn’t a pattern at all but..his name. Ivar was spelling his name out over and over against my clit, claiming me and I lost it

The I was a sloppy wet stripe from my folds to my clit, the V sharp and pointed, A came out with a slow lap and the R quick and precise.

“Oh fuck! I’m going to-Fuck, I’m coming..please, oh shit. IVAR!” I screamed and tugged his face closer to my cunt as I came. I rolled my hips into his waiting mouth repeatedly until I started to come down.

“See,” Ivar wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled on top of me, licking my cheek before kissing me, giving me a taste of my own arousal. “I made you beg…again.” He panted and smiled.

“Well,” I caught my breath, “G-good to know your mouth is good for something o-other than annoying me.”

“You just don’t get it, Y/N.” He was still smiling when his hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air supply. He squeezed it tighter when I struggled, clawing at his hands with my own. “That’s it, Sweetness. I’m in control and I’m going to fuck you into submission just yet. Fuck that attitude right out of you. Would you like that?” Before I could nod yes he spit on me again and let my throat go, I sputtered and touched my neck.

Ivar lifted himself up and rolled me onto my stomach, he trailed a hand down my spine and caressed my skin. He gave my back side a light pat and then replaced it with a stinging blow. I jumped and cried out which only made him spank me harder with each pass.

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me, right?” He whispered in my ear when he bent down moving some of my hair off my neck, placing a slow kiss just below my ear.

“And w-why would I do that?” I smirked at him over my shoulder. I caught his reaction just in time, seeing his face light up that I was keeping up with him. Could give it as much I take it.

“If you know what’s good for you, you will find a way.” He laughed and made a mess of my hair again, gathering it and pulling me up along with it, my neck at incredible angle.

“I-I guess I just don’t know what’s good for me…maybe you can show me.” I tensed and waited for him to do something behind me.

“Now that’s the kind of talk I like to hear.” I could hear the smile in his voice as he snuck an arm underneath my stomach, pulling my hips up and then he was slipping his way back into my slick.

I moaned loudly once he set a quick pace, drawing me back into him, his strong arms holding us both up. I arched my back as much as I could, at a certain thrust he hit my spot, my mouth opened but nothing came out. All I could see were stars and hear his skin slapping against mine.

“Fuck, Ivar! Don’t..Gods don’t you dare stop. I’ll f-fucking kill you.” I whined when he pushed me down.

“Not nice making threats, Y/N.” He pounded into me harshly, his hip bones digging into the backs of mine at a delicious thrust. “Someone still needs to know their place.”

Ivar grabbed both of my hands with one of his, holding them behind my back. He rose up, pushing me even further down into the bed so he could get a grip on the carved headboard. He pulled both of us closer to it before holding onto my forearms firmly. He steadied himself, my face pressed into the bed and to the side, fucking me as good as promised.

He fucked into me so hard at this new position, I knew I was making sounds but I couldn’t make any of them out. Everything was a blur of pain and pleasure and all I could do was moan like a feral animal.

“Fuck, Y/N. You feel so good. My good girl, look at you just gripping my cock. I think your pussy was made for me, I’ve never felt anything like it. Oh, fuck.” Ivar whimpered, dragging me back and forth across his twitching cock. I could feel he was close and I couldn’t wait. I wanted him to fill me, to make me feel full, make me feel overwhelmed and overpowered.

“S-so good, gonna cum…please, please. Ivar, please!” I pushed my hips back against him, meeting each sloppy thrust with a moan or the yelp of his name.

“Yes, I want you too. Want to feel you cum on my cock, cum like the good fucking slut you are. Shit! Oh fuck, oh Y/N cum with me. Want to fill this tight little pussy. Oh, fuck, Y/N!” Ivar pinched my skin with his fingers, his grip on the rocking headboard tightening. Ivar did what he said and filled me up at the same time I came screaming his name, moaning and rocking back against him.

Ivar pressed his head between my shoulder blades before pulling out and laying down next to me, I rolled onto my back, trying to catch my breath. Watching Ivar’s taught chest heave up and down. His heart was litterly pounding with adrenaline.

He propped himself up on his elbow, looking sated and actually fucking happy. I hadn’t seen that face in a long time. I went to stroke his cheek but It seemed Ivar couldn’t help himself from degrading me one last time.

He slapped my hand away and I whined at the sting. That is until I felt his fingers creep down my stomach until he reached the swollen heat between my thighs.

I knew I was a goner as soon as he touched me there, my sore cunt bucking up at his hand. His fox-like smirk made my breath catch at the back of my throat when he pushed his first two fingers inside me, slowly curling and swirling his cum around. Some of it had seeped out when he pulled out of me, dripping onto the bed between my thighs.

I keened out of control, rolling my hips up at his fingers. I couldn’t get enough and yet I still wanted to hate him. I just now hated how much I wanted him. How much I needed him.

He smeared some of it on the inside of my leg before hovering his dripping fingers over my open, ready mouth and then smeared it cleanly across my lips. I gasped at the feeling of his rough fingers sliding in and out of my mouth like his cock was earlier. I closed my eyes and groaned at the recent act. The way Ivar’s face lit up with the first brush of it against my lips.

“That’s a good girl.” He half whispered, wiping his cum and my saliva down my chin and throat before rolling over onto his back, his hands behind his head, looking completely at ease. I smiled quickly at the thought that I did that. I made him look this way, feel like that.

“Well,” he turned his head to me, trying to calm the buzz of my body down. I looked over and he’d extended his arm out, inviting me into his chest. “Come on, brat. You of all people, know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

I rolled my eyes with a smile and moved into his side, resting my head on his heart, his arm tucking me into his snugly as I listened to the breathy rhythm. He kissed the top of my head and pulled up a blanket just in time for his forgotten brothers came barging into the cabin.

I yelled and covered myself up the best I could, Ivar gripped me closer. Hvitserk was the first one to fall into the room. His face pink with embarrassment, Sigurd was holding onto his shoulders. I could tell he felt the same as his brother, a sheepish smile growing on both of their faces. Bjorn and Ubbe stepped in after that, looking oddly similar. Satisfied smiles and arms crossed over their chests.

“Well,” Bjorn started as he grabbed the collars of Hvitserk and Sigurd’s tunics, pulling them up straight. “It would seem you two have worked out your differences.”

“Finally!” Ubbe chimed in and jabbed Sigurd in the side.

“Yes, brother, finally. Now I hope it will stay this way, I don’t wish to hear you two fucking like animals ever again.” He smiled and turned his brothers around, walking them out.

Before Ubbe could leave, he turned around holding onto the door, “Don’t forget to change the bedding. I don’t want to think about taking my wife on the same blankets as my baby brother!”

“Shut up!” Ivar shouted and threw a pillow at him.

“I’m only teasing, brother! Besides, now with your coupling I can finally think around here!”

Ubbe was already out the door when we both told him to ‘fuck off’ at the same time. We looked at each other in a certain new foundness and we both smiled, feeling it at the same time. I guess Ivar and I were more alike than we thought.

“Who would’ve thought, hmm?” I asked tucking in closer, drumming my fingers over his tight chest and down his abs. I could feel myself finally calming down and growing tired with a a quick yawn.

“Certainly not you. We all know you’re not too good at that.”  
He smirked when I popped my head up at his answer.

“Really?!” I spat and went to move but he gripped me tighter and laughed out that he was only teasing and I should’ve seen my face. But he didn’t think it was so funny when I punched him in the side, now did he?


End file.
